


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #13

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #13

Jaime badiyay sharad ah, waxaad arki.

Marka Brienne ahaa lix bilood iyo Gaaskii ilaa buugaagta magaca ilmahaaga habeen kasta ka hor inta sariirta, muujin kuwa ayay u jecel yihiin oo sheegaya magacyada oo buuxa kor ah si aad u aragto sida ay u soo giringiriyey off carrabka, ayaa Jaime soo giringiriyey badan habeenkii ah oo la soo jeediyay oo caqabad ku ah in uu la jecel yahay xaaskiisa.

"Ka soo qaad waxaan ku tuuraan dhammaan buugaagta uheyn in berri dabka, waxa aad samayn lahayd?" Waxa uu ka codsaday, dareen xanaag fiirsanaya waxa ay ahayd ku dhawaad saqda dhexe, oo isagu wuxuu lahaa weli si ay u helaan il jabin ah oo mahad indhaha xidhan in Brienne ee muttering iyo iftiinka on dhankeedi sariirta. Brienne isaga siiyey scowl adag oo uu indhaha buluug qurux badan.

"Waxaan u malaynayaa douse lahaa in dabka la cabitaanka tamarta waxay aad u jecel yihiin wax badan oo aad ku garaacday la soo haray gubteen ee Xuladada wax dagaal yahniinta." Waxay ku jawaabay. Jaime qoslay.

"Aad No ma aydnaan jeclayn., Waa inaad qaylisaan lahaa oo i xoogin in ay baxaan oo soo gadno kuwo cusub oo laga yaabaa, laakiin aad iga jeceshahay aad u badan si ay ii bludgeon buug magaca ilmaha siyaartay. Maxaad waxaas u baahan tihiin si kastaba? Aan awoodo 't noqon sidaa darteed in ay la yimaadaan magaca iyaga oo aan u adag. "ayuu yiri. Brienne jabi yar, laakiin indhihiisa soo giringiriyey iyo dib u aasay isagoo sanka ah ee mugga gacmaheeda.

"Waa wax aad ugu adag tahay badan waxa ay u muuqataa, Jaime. Kaliya weydiiso walaashiis kuwaaga ah. Waan hubaa Robert inta aan ka waxtar badan ee aad ku jirtay markii ay magacaabayo ahaa Joffrey, Myrcella iyo Tommen." Waxay ku guryamaa, jeestay bog. Jaime dareemay xumeeyey daqiiqad buu joogaa.

Waxa uu Hubaashiina ka badan waxtar badan Robert. Laakiin waxa uu si dhakhso ah hoos u kiiska ay guushu ku kongareesku Brienne.

"Ma leedahay in aad weydiisato. Anigu halkaas baan ahaa markii ay loo yaqaan mid kasta oo iyaga ka mid ah. Cersei mar walba doonayay Joffrey ah iyo Tommen, iyo Myrcella iyadu asal ahaan in jacaylka la joogo ayay ugu horeysay taas maqlay dhaceen. Waa magaca mid ka mid caanka ah ee degaanka ka badan in Esso by naqshadeeye dharka ama wax; .. total quwad fashion "Jaime yiri. Brienne ula taaheen.

"Haa, laakiin waa Cersei kuu ah. Waxay og waxa uu doonayo oo waxay sida caadiga ah ku helo. Weligaa ma aragtay dood waxa si aad u hesho menu ah? Maya, ma haystaan. Waxay og yahay waxa ay ugu jecel yahay iyo waxa uu doonayo leh oo aan danba arrimo kale. "Brienne yiri, dhawaaneysa buugga oo ay meel iska dhigaan dhamaadka. Jaime aysan caawin karin, laakiin waxaa lagu dhimi waxa ka mid ah.

"Waxa kale oo arrimo? Dadka magacaabo caruurtooda waxa ay doonayaan iyo waxa ay jecel yihiin. No magacyada hal gabadhooda ama ina wax haddii aanay jeclaan magaca." Jaime yiri.

"Kalsoonida?" Brienne la bixiyaa. "Fakar Joffrey? Magaca ay leedahay asshole qoray oo dhan waxa ka weyn. Ma aha in la xuso naanaystiisa in aad u xun. Joff." Brienne dhigay wajiga ah. "Markaasaa Tommen ee Okay, haddii aad tixgeliyaan qoyskaaga ayaa hal milyan oo Tommen ku sugan, waxaana laga badiyay dhax a qiimo qoyska halka kalluumaysiga baxay. Myrcella waa kan keliya ee la magac fiican." Jaime lahaayeen in ay ku heshiiyaan iyada oo ku saabsan qaar ka mid ah dhibcood iyada.

Joff ahaa nooca magaca asshole-ish ah. Lamidka Tommen ahaa noocee ah ilaa Fuck ah. Markaasaa magaca Myrcella ahaa mid wanaagsan, gaar ahaan marka la barbardhigo. Laakiin ...

"Magaca ilmaha ah ma aha in ay adag tahay. Waxaan soo qaadan kartaa ilaa la ah mid ka fiican oo wanaagsan off sare ee madaxa aan hadda. Easy-peezy." Jaime qabsado, oo isagu wuxuu u iman lahaa inuu mar dambe ka xunahay.

"Maya, ma kari kartaan inaad." Brienne yiri. "Waxaad kaliya ka qaadan doonto wax iyada oo aan fikirka. Sida magaca caan ah ama cayaaraha ama xubin qoyska ah. Ama xitaa wax caadi ah sida Jon." Ayay tiri. Jaime soo sara suni ah.

". Namesakes None Fine magacyada markaas. Ama aad u caadi ah. Wax iska sare ku yiil madaxayga iyo gebi ahaanba asalka ahaa." Jaime ayaa sheegay in la smirk ah. "Kuwa yihiin sharciyada."

"Rules?" Brienne weydiiyay. Jaime lulmoodeen oo Brienne si lama filaan ah u muuqatay fahmo.

"Jaime, waxaan aan ku jeestay magaca noo ilmahaaga galay ciyaar!" Waxay ka gadoodeen. Jaime qoslay.

"Maxaa diidaya? Waxa aan jeclahay waa wax aad u xun. Waxaan ma run ahaantii uu magaca hadda doorato." Jaime macquul ahna ku dooday, iyo Brienne iska fiiriyey, oo wuxuu lahaa oo hal dhibic ka ogayn.

On saddex tiriyo markii aan labada sheegaya magacyada our." Waxa ay sheegtay in la-keeda iyo Jaime hurdaan dhoola.


End file.
